Usuario:Rick LB
NOTA IMPORTANTE: Este usuario estudia en la Universidad y tiene un tiempo muy limitado, por lo que es posible que no aparezca durante largos períodos de tiempo. Aún así, saludos a todos lo usuarios y editores del Wiki. Hola, BIENVENIDO A LA PÁGINA DE USUARIO DE: RICK LB Soy Rick LB (de nombre real Ricardo) y soy residente de la Comunidad de Madrid (mejor no especifico de dónde). Soy jugador y seguidor del GTA y tengo casi todos los 3D, siendo mi favorito el Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Antes tenía otra cuenta, Rickardo, pero se me olvidó la contraseña y cambié a otra. Firma (cutre): --Rick LB. Este usuario colabora también en la Call of Duty Wiki y en Driver Enciclopedia, como Rick LB. No tienes ' ( ).' Pueden encontrarme siguiendo estos enlaces: * => http://drivereljuego.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Rick_LB -Rick LB de Driver Wiki * => http://es.callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Rick_LB -Rick LB de CoD Wiki * => http://es.alertacobra.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Rick_LB -Rick LB de Alerta Cobra Wiki (y creador). =Userboxes= ='Artículos creados por el usuario'= Objeto oculto de Vice City en Los Santos (aunque no tenía cuenta en ese momento). Asesino Profesional: Creado el día 21/9/09. Nivel Gánster: Creado el día 12/10/09. Sin querer lo cree sin registrarme, pero que sepan que lo hice yo. Cutre: Creado también el 12/10/09. Con éste artículo cierro los 3 niveles de mejora en armas (los 3 creados por mí). Nivel de búsqueda del Grand Theft Auto III al Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories: Creador del artículo el Domingo 17/01/2010. Aviones: Creador del artículo el Lunes 26/07/2010. Artículo Abierto al público y a editores. Estoy muy orgulloso de él, es mi Primera Obra Maestra, mi Primer Gran Artículo. Beefy Baron: Creador del artículo el Viernes 30 de Julio (07) del 2010. Ambulancia aérea: Creador del artículo el Domingo 8 de Agosto de 2010. Hum Vee: Creador del artículo el Lunes 9 de Agosto de 2010. Rocket: Artículo rescatado el Lunes 9 de Agosto de 2010. Vehículos marítimos: ¡EN OBRAS!: Por favor, si quieren editar o tienen alguna idea para el artículo, contacten conmigo y esperen respuesta. Artículo creado el Lunes 16 de Agosto de 2010. Motocicletas: Creado el Domingo 29 de Agosto de 2010. EN OBRAS, y me llevará tiempo. Bicicletas: Creado el Domingo 29 de Agosto. Diálogos:Paliza: Creado el Miércoles 8 de Septiembre de 2010. Tom Sizemore: Creado el Jueves 2 de Diciembre de 2010. Móvil de Jizzy: Creado el Domingo 26 de Diciembre de 2010 para un concurso. Tarjeta de acceso: Creado el Domingo 26 de Diciembre de 2010 para un concurso. ='Historias del usuario'= SERIE V V: Historias: V V: Vercetti en Vietnam: Creado el 16/04/2010. Se narran los hechos que condujeron a Tommy a la Guerra de Vietnam. Historias: V V: Vercetti en Vietnam. Informe 2.: Creado el 24/04/2010. Se narran los comienzos de la vida de Tommy en Vietnam. Historias: V V: Vercetti en Vietnam. Tercer Informe.: Creado el 20/05/2010. Se narra la vida de Tommy Vercetti en Vietnam a bordo de una lancha patrullera. Historias: V V: Vercetti en Vietnam. Cuarto Informe.: Creado el 26/07/2010. Se narrarán los hechos que acontecieron en un campamento militar dirigido por un enemigo acérrimo de Tommy. Historias: V V: Vercetti en Vietnam. Quinto Informe.: Creado el lunes 29/11/2010. Se narrarán en paralelo los hechos que llevaron a Tommy a salir de Vietnam y los que le llevaron a prisión durante 15 años. Primero se ofrece un tráiler que resume las ideas principales del fic para luego, proceder a ver los capítulos de la historia. Historias: V V: Vercetti en Vietnam. Informe Final.: Creado el lunes 20/12/2010. Se narrarán los hechos que lograron sacar a Tommy Vercetti de la cárcel en el 86. En la línea de tiempo más actual (1989), un conocido al que Tommy creía muerto le hace una visita en su mansión el día de Año Nuevo. SERIE 2: La historia de Michael Goldsen. Historias:La historia de Michael Goldsen: No creado todavía, se realizará una vez terminada la serie V V. Año 2002, una pareja de policías de Liberty City luchan contra la violencia que prospera desde que Toni Cipriani se hizo con el mando de la Familia Leone. ='Primeras colaboraciones menores'= Área 69 (Entrar desde San Fierro). Drive by: (Disparo libre en San Andreas con gran variedad de armas (cómo llegar a conseguirlo)). Buzzard (Vehículo en la vida real). Dinghy (basada en...). Tanner (GTA 3, referencia). FBI Washington (curiosidad de GTA:VC). News Chooper (cómo conseguirlo). Hotknife (curiosidad) LB (posible identidad) Freeway (Referencia) SWAT (armas y vehículos) Milicia (armas y vehículos) Misión Gira Publicitaria (referencia). Categoría Pistolas (completando). ... y otros cuantos... ='Imágenes favoritas de la Wiki'= 300px|thumb|left| 250px ='Armas, Vehículos y Misiones favoritas'= GTA3: Dodo, Predator, Speeder, Rhino, FBI, Linerunner. 9mm, M16, Granadas, Rifle de Francotirador y Lanzacohetes. Sangra Paparazzi, De Pesca, Señuelo y El Intercambio. GTA:VC: Skimmer, Hunter, Predator, Squalo, VCPD Cheetah, Sabre Turbo, Patriot, BF-Injection, PCJ 600. 357, MP5, M4, PSG-1, Minigun, Granadas a control Remoto, Motosierra. Phom Pehn 86, Oferta y Demanda, Punto de Control Charlie, Señor sí señor, Todos con las manos arriba, Bombas fuera, Encuentro Naval. GTA:SA: Hydra, Hunter, Police Maverick, Jetpack, Jetmax, Squalo, Speeder, Predator, Cheetah, Patriot, FBI Rancher, Rhino, Freight, Mountain Bike, Quadbike, Sánchez y NRG-500. Motosierra, Dos pistolas, MP5, Rifle Sniper, Cargas Explosivas, Cóctel Molotov, Minigun. Wrong Side of the Tracks, Reuniting the Families, Pier 69, Freefall, Missapropriation, Up and Away, Vertical Bird, End of the Line. GTA:LCS: Rhino, FBI Cruiser, Speeder, Predator, Maverick, Hellenbach GT, Mánchez, PCJ-600. Hacha, Motosierra, SPAS 12, PSG-1, Cóctel Molotov, Minigun. Shogun Showdown, A walk in the Park, Calma antes de la tempestad, Dead Reckoning y Sicilian Gambit GTA: VCS: Hunter, Rhino, Predator, Skimmer, Biplano, Seasparrow, El Avión, Jet Sky, Splitz 6 ATV, Sánchez. Motosierra, Ecualizer, M4, Minigun. Lluvia Blanca, Subiendo como la espuma, Unos muertos muy vivos, Baile sobre ruedas, La coca del Colonel, Light my pire, Volando Alto y Último Encuentro. GTA:IV: Annihiliator, Police Maverick, Helitours Maverick, Maverick, Squalo, Predator, FIB Buffalo, Infernus, NRG-900. Cuchillo, Desert Eagle, M4, Granadas, Lanzacohetes. A long way to fall, Three Leaf Clover, la de perseguir otro helicóptero con Jacob de tirador, la de escoltar al coreano que va a entrar en el país, la de perseguir a unos asesinos en lancha, Catch the Wave, Out of Comission y A revenger tragedy. GTA GENERAL: Hydra, Hunter, Rhino, Predator, Squalo, NRG 500, Sánchez, Skimmer. Motosierra, 357, SPAS 12, MP5, M4, PSG-1, Cóctel Molotov, Minigun. Missapropriation, Sicilian Gambit, Pier 69, Vertical Bird, Catch the Wave, A revenger tragedy, Volando Alto, Último Encuentro, Señor sí señor, Phom Pehn 86, Oferta y Demanda, De pesca, Sangra Paparazzi, Freefall, El Intercambio de GTA3. LO MEJOR: Hunter, Rhino, Predator. Motosierra, 357, PSG-1, Minigun. El Intercambio de GTA3, Último Encuentro, Missapropriation, Oferta y Demanda, Sicilian Gambit, Vertical Bird, Phom Pehn 86, A revenger Tragedy. .}} TOTAL DE CONTRIBUCIONES: Rickardo + Rick LB = ¡YO! + = TOTAL MIS CONTRIBUCIONES Categoría:Usuarios Españoles Categoría:Usuarios Categoría:Escritores